Painting Blue Eyes
by kwayland
Summary: Caroline is sent to fetch Klaus from his mansion because Elena asked her to. Multiple chapters coming...tell me if you like it and i'll write as much as possible. Klaroline discuss a couple things including Klaus having been in Tyler's body.
1. Chapter 1

-Caroline's POV-

My phone buzzed against my leg and I worked it out of my jeans pocket. I glanced down at the screen to see Elena's name illuminating it.

I picked up the phone. "Elena?"

"Caroline. Thank god. No one else will pick up their phone. You're best for the job anyways."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I need Klaus. It's Rebecca."

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice becoming shrill.

"Just get him."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll get him. You owe me for this."

"I'll make you cookies," she laughed.

I hung up and recalculated my route to Klaus' mansion. I sighed to myself as I made my way there. Klaus was going to be a nightmare. Tyler's body had been in control of him and he had taken advantage of the situation. I'd kissed him, hugged him, and joked with him. Now Tyler was dead and Klaus had his body back. And since I learned from Bonnie what she had done to save our lives, I hadn't talked to Klaus or even seen him for that matter.

And before I was ready to face him I was at his door. Elena needed him. There was no going back now, so I rang the doorbell.

-Klaus's POV-

_Shit. That's not right._

I threw my paintbrush across the room and collapsed into a chair. It had been too long since I'd gazed upon her face. I couldn't get the nose right, or the color of her eyes. I knew they were blue and sparkled in the light but I couldn't remember the exact shade of blue or the shade of the green flecks that surrounded her pupil.

A loud ding rang throughout the house.

I flew down the stairs, and threw the door open. And standing at my door, her arms crossed and her shoulders tense, was Caroline.

"Hello, love. What can I do for you?"

She didn't say anything but grabbed my hand. I tried slyly to entwine my fingers through hers, but with one glare she had me obeying like a dog. I stopped trying to shove my fingers in place and instead let it hang limply in hers. She led me out of my house and out onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?"

"Elena's."

"Too bad. I thought maybe you'd come for me."

"Did you really?"

"No," I sighed. "But I do attempt to stay optimistic. Especially after..."

"Don't," she interrupted. "That never happened."

I spun her around, her bright, blond curls whirling past my face. I sauntered a couple steps closer and gripped her shoulders gently but firmly. "But it did happen. And you unconsciously knew I wasn't Tyler. I could tell by the way you looked at me sometimes. You knew something was wrong. But you didn't seem to care. You continued to see me every day, to kiss me, and care for me. You were drawn to me. How can you say it never happened?"

"I didn't know!" she screamed.

"You were just in denial."

"I..."

She was speechless. I couldn't remember the last time when my beautiful angel had nothing to say. She was clearly in shock. In shock that I even guessed how she was feeling.

"Let's go," was all she had to say.

"No."

"Please Klaus. I'm not going to fight you right now. I just want to go shower."

"Then don't. Kiss me and I'll go anywhere with you without complaint. No more stops."

"Damn it, Klaus. I..." She threw her hands in the air, rolled her eyes, and the pressed her lips against mine. She was starting to pull away but I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and brought her closer. She left me breathless. She fought against me, her fisted hands slamming hard against my chest. One hit left me slightly distracted and she abruptly ripped her lips from mine. But she couldn't escape my embrace. Within minutes the fight was too much and she relaxed against me, her face hidden in my shoulder blade. I lifter her head from my shoulder with a simple finger to her chin. I rubbed slow, methodical circles there with my thumb and waited as patiently as I could for her to look up at me.

Her blue eyes finally flicked up to mine. She slowly removed my hand from her chin and brought it down to my side. But that hadn't been much of a kiss, I wasn't ready to go anywhere yet.

"Just relax," I murmured in the most soothing voice I could muster. Then I bent my head back down and kissed her gently. Her mouth automatically opened beneath mine and she kissed me back sweetly. Then I slowly pulled away never leaving her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"You done?" she asked patronizingly.

I nodded and wrapped my hand around hers. Her eyes lit up with a fire that I was accustomed too but this time the fire was quickly burnt out.

"Lead on, love."

The silence on the walk to Elena's was deafening. I tried to strike up a conversation countless times but nothing worked. Not all of her fight was gone like I had suspected. I realized then I would probably have to make it up to her. Say sorry, something I was not particularly good at.

"Caroline...I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I just thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Did I?" I breathed.

She must have heard me but pretended not to.

"Did I, Caroline? Because if I did, I will, never even _think_ about doing that again. I promise. I never meant to hurt you, but I was foolishly trying to prove a point. Did I?"

"I don't know," she whispered, not looking at me.

I nodded, deciding to let it go.

"We're here. Prepare yourself. I don't think it's going to be good."

"Why not, love?"

"It's Rebecca."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just got a cryptic phone call from Elena asking you to come here and she said something about Rebecca."

"Get me in that house, Caroline."

"You were invited in, yes?"

"I suppose. Seems rude though."

"You think so?" she wondered, surprise echoing through her voice.

"No, not particularly. But for you, I'll believe anything, be anything."

"Do you ever lie? Sometimes I think I would prefer you to."

"Not to you, sweetheart. Not to you. So do you mind if I just barge in? It's for family after all."

"Have at it."

I was about to literally knock the door down and find Rebecca when Caroline took a breath. A breath that would indicate she was about to speak.

"Wait Klaus."

"Yes?" I smiled to myself.

"Whatever is going on in there, whatever happens, don't do anything stupid. And if you need me just call. I'll come for you."


	2. Chapter 2

I kicked down the door with the flat of my foot and burst into the house to find Elena waiting for me.

"Was it really necessary to ruin the door? I would've let you in," she said. Her hands were on her hips and I could sense that she was now a vampire even though she appeared no different.

"Oh...you know me, love. I enjoy a good show. Where's Rebecca?" I growled.

"She's upstairs with Damon."

"Willingly?"

"Go and see."

I sped up the stairs and searched every single room until I found Rebecca sitting on the floor of a room with a large bed, her head bowed. Damon was directly behind her, a large grin on his face. Rebecca heard the resounding noise of my footsteps and glanced up. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her forehead crinkled. She was clearly in pain.

"Where's the witch?" I asked, jumping to conclusions. The symptoms looked very similar to what Bonnie could induce in a vampire.

"I don't think I'll say. You'll probably kill her. And then I would get in trouble with Elena. Although, if you can come up with a way to kill her that doesn't involve Elena finding out, let me know, and I will willingly assist you."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little of this and that. I think it hurts. Does it hurt, darling?" he mocked.

Rebecca didn't move an inch. Damon was caressing a wooden stake and stroking it carefully. Then in a flash the stake was in Rebecca's stomach. Rebecca cried out in agony and doubled over.

"God damn it, Damon. What do you want from me? Just let her go."

"All we want is for you to leave town. We're tired of your little games; of you screwing up our lives."

"And what will stop me from coming right back?"

"I think we'll keep your lovely sister. If you go I can promise no harm will come to her. But if you stay...who knows."

"I could kill you," I said simply.

"You could try. I'll just remind you that I have a significant amount of back-up. Seems ambitious of you." Then Damon swiped another stake out of his jacket and was preparing to slam it into Rebecca's body.

"Like hell," I yelled, and before he could stab her I confronted him only to feel a sharp pain in my back that consumed me. I collapsed to the ground, my legs no longer functioning properly. I turned my head to see Elena standing over me, the stake she was gripping was dripping with my blood. She had grown stronger; more assertive. One of her traits that must have grown during her transformation.

"Why can't you just leave, Klaus? Is it really so hard? No one in Mystic Falls appreciates you, loves you, and you can't use me anymore for you stupid hybrid army anymore. So what's keeping you?"

"Love, Elena. Something I thought you understood," I whispered.

"Is that a joke? You don't have the capability to love someone."

"I love Rebecca, I always have. I've already lost everything, Elena. All I want is my family," I said, trying to appeal to her compassionate side.

Elena glanced up at Damon. He shook his head and nodded back down at me.

"Why's he still around? I thought you chose Stefan? Or is he still a soft spot for you?" I growled. Compassion didn't work so now it was time to shove my way inside her head and Damon had always been a sensitive topic.

"How do you know about that?" she whispered.

"Everyone does, Elena. Come on."

Elena sighed to herself. "It was just a lucky guess, wasn't it? You're just trying to make it sound like you know everything that happens in this town."

"Don't I?" I teased.

Her answer was to stab me in the back again. There were now only two ways out of this situation. I could leave or I could call Caroline to me but then she would be put into an uncomfortable situation where she would be forced to choose between me and her friend. And I couldn't do that to her. Love was about to destroy me just like I'd always preached.

"Alright," I sighed. "I promise I'll leave and not come back with two conditions."

"Which are?" Elena questioned.

"I get to take Rebecca with me and if anybody in this town invites me back, I have permission to."

This time Elena didn't look to Damon for assistance in her decision. "Deal." And she stuck out her hand. I overheard Damon hit something in the background and stomp out of the room. She had put her trust in me like she did in Elijah some time ago; and Damon hadn't been excited about it then. I grasped Elena's hand and shook. "We have a deal then," I murmured.

I stumbled over to Rebecca and drew the stake from her stomach. She released a huge breath she had been holding and tilted her head up at me. "Thank you, Nick," she sighed in relief.

"Lost your faith in me?"

"No of course not. Always and forever. I still remember Nick. I'm just relieved you did too."

"So you did doubt me."

"Kay, I did. But do you blame me?"

I shook my head and gripped her hand in mine. "Let's get out of here." And with that, Rebecca and I crashed through the window. Might as well do some damage.

"So you're going to leave her?" Rebecca said timidly.

"Ah...that's what you were worried about. That I would choose to let you be tortured for life because of Caroline. But, I think I do have to leave her. She's a weakness anyways, and I can't have those. She could always invite me back besides."

Rebecca touched me lightly on the shoulder. "I'll go pack our stuff, Niklaus. Go say goodbye."

"Thank you."

Caroline's POV

I was still hanging out at Elena's waiting for Klaus to come back out just in case he needed me. I wasn't going to break that promise however much I regretted it. I heard a loud crash and jumped. It sounded like the tinkling of glass breaking.

Then he was there.

"You're still here," he mumbled, surprise infecting his voice.

"I am. What happened in there? I heard glass breaking or something."

He lowered his eyes to his feet and wouldn't say anything or glance at me. I bent my knees and tried to peek my head in so that I could see his blue eyes, but it was no use. So I set my shoulders and placed my hand on his cheek as light as a feather.

"What happened Niklaus?" I whispered, trying out his full name to see if I could illicit a reaction. Any reaction. I'd only seen him like this once before when I snubbed him at the dance. It worked. He lifted his head up.

"Can you say that again?"

"What?"

"My name," he said.

"Niklaus."

"I love the way you say it. You make it sound special, beautiful. You make me sound special. Not your intention, I know, but it's true."

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to leave town. I came to say goodbye."

I thought about asking why but suspected he wouldn't tell me. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll miss me. That we had something. That every single one of my attempts to attract you to me wasn't wasted. That I have a chance. A million things, Caroline. But you don't owe that to me. I'll miss _you_ Caroline. Goodbye, my angel."

"Goodbye, Klaus." And with a wisp of wind, he had disappeared.

"Wait," she whispered to the wind. "I've always been drawn to you, I've just been fighting it. I will miss you, despite what you think."

*Thank you for all the alerts and comments. They literally give me the hugest smile every single day. Stick with me...I think it'll be worth it. I love you all and thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

I amble carelessly back to Elena's house and enter without being asked. Elena heard the door close and gave me a hug when she noticed it was me.

"Caroline. I was so worried about you. I thought he might of, I don't know, hurt you or something. Especially when you didn't show up with him."

I jerked my thumb back to point outside. "I was just out there the entire time."

"Why didn't you come in?"

"He didn't ask me to."

"Since when did you care what he wanted from you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever," Elena sighed. "All that matters is you're safe and here with your friends. And Klaus is gone forever."

"What if someone invites him back?"

"I only let that slide because I knew that no one would. In fact, he's normally more intelligent in him plan making than that. There's no way he thought that anyone actually would."

"I'm just saying it's a possibility," I whispered. "Never rule out what seems impossible, Elena.

"What got into you?"

"He got to me, Elena. There's something about him that keeps me interested, keeps me wanting more. I don't understand how, but it happened. The problem with your solution, is I'm going to miss him. I'll want to see him."

"Oh. Well, you can call him or something, but you have to promise me you won't invite him back. We finally just got rid of him. It's much safer for all of us this way."

"A: I don't know his phone number, B: That's not going to be good enough."

"Please, Caroline," Elena pleaded desperately.

"Fine. I promise. Now, I'm going to go home and take a long shower. I'll see you tomorrow."

I trudged out the door and back to my house. I turned the shower faucet in my bathroom and observed each unique spray of water come down against the tile. I hopped in and ran my fingers through my hair, letting the curls work their way out. I simply stood there letting the smoke weave it's way through my senses and relax me. I had just blown everything way out of proportion. Sure, Klaus had interested me but if I just let him go, tried not to think of him ever again, how much would I really miss him?

I stepped out of the shower, blow dried my hair and then tousled it up into a simple messy bun and sunk down onto my bed.

I was staring blankly at the ceiling when the rings from my phone shook me out of my daze. I whipped it of my bedside table to see that the number was unknown. I put it back on my bedside table. I never answered unknown's. If they were someone I actually knew they could just leave a message. And then it hit me, what if it was Klaus? I reached for the phone once more only to shove my pillow over my head, and then clasp my hands underneath my body. I was not answering that phone.

When it stopped ringing, I released myself from my own captivity and slid my phone up to see if they left a message. Sure enough they did. I dialed my voice mail wondering what the harm could possibly be in just listening to his voice, what he had to say.

"Caroline," his velvety accent said over the phone, "All I wanted was to hear your voice again. I'm having trouble falling asleep, and I have no fucking idea why. This has never happened to me. Please, if there is any voice in your head, any at all, whispering for you to call me, do. Because I know you're there. You never leave your phone somewhere you aren't present. And I know you are going to listen to this because you were intrigued and you never could resist. Please, I need you. When have you ever heard that leave my mouth? 375-905-1345," he laughed miserably. Then a generic female voice said I had no messages remaining.

I knew before the message was over that he was right. I couldn't resist. I dialed his number and waited through three rings for him to finally pick up.

"Hello?"

I said nothing, wondering if I even wanted to do this. I could still hang up.

"Caroline?" he whispered.

I sighed in frustration knowing that I wouldn't end this conversation right now. "Klaus."

I heard a large sigh of relief on the other side. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Can I hang up now, or was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"What's your favorite book?"

"_Jane Eyre_. Has been since I was very young. It brings out every emotion in me. Fear, sadness, wonder, happiness, everything. Not many books can do that. What about you?"

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_. Any Alexandre Dumas book actually."

"Oh, I love that book!" I cried in delight despite myself.

"What was your favorite part?"

"When he was in jail with that old guy. Not nearly as exciting as the rest of the book but it felt so different from everything else. Like it was real and special. I don't know it's hard to describe."

"That's my favorite as well, love, and I can't explain why either. What do you want in life?"

"I don't know anymore," I sighed. "I used to know. I wanted to be a vet because I loved animals so much but now I don't want to do that. I can't imagine saving animals for a living that I kill on a regular basis. I used to want children but now I can't have that. I still want to fall in love, get married, and go on a honeymoon. I want what every girl my age wants."

"I just want my family to be whole again. I've been so obsessed with this hybrid thing a long time that I lost sight of that. I also love to paint, and that's my real passion. But you know that. Do you still have that drawing I gave you?"

"Yes, I do. It was too beautiful to throw away."

I almost thought I could hear him smiling. "What about your favorite movie?"

"Oh lord. I don't like talking about that. I really seem shallow when discussing movies because 90 percent of the time I only like a movie based on the ratio of hot guys to total number of characters."

"Well mine has always been _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. I just adore Audrey Hepburn in that movie."

"I've never seen that. Not one for watching older movies."

"Well, if I ever see you again, that will be the first thing we do. You'll enjoy it immensely I think."

"My favorite movie is probably _Silence of the Lambs_ actually. No hot guys I know, but something about Anthony Hopkins made me tingle. He was stunning. And of course, Jodie Foster did an incredible job."

"You wanted to fuck Anthony Hopkins?" he laughed.

"A little bit, yes. Weird I know. Don't make fun of me," I laughed. And then we both broke out into hysterical laughter and couldn't stop.

"I love that. You should laugh more often, Caroline."

"So should you."

"Touché."

"I should go, Klaus. My mom just got home and Elena is probably having someone monitoring me 24/7."

"Actually?"

"No, but, she was not pleased when I considered inviting you back. Not that that happened," I quickly said trying to recover my brief sign of weakness.

"So you do miss me? I heard what you said you know, when I left? I had a hard time believing you though."

"I do miss you. But I can't invite you back. I can't do that to my friends. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. One day you'll miss me so much that it won't matter."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe whatever you like, love, but I don't. Good night, Caroline, my angel. Sleep well."

"And you."

"I'm in agony already," he whispered and then a buzz singled the end his call. My call, to be precise and I hadn't had a conversation with a guy like that in ages. He might not be as awful as everyone made him out to be.

I woke up the next morning to find Damon perched on the end of my bed looking through on of my picture books.

"Really, Damon?" I moaned.

"How's Klaus doing? I heard you chatted with him last night."


	4. Chapter 4

"How'd you know about that?" I whispered.

"I didn't. But now I do so thank you. Elena told me about Klaus and you and your mom informed me that when she arrived home from work you were chatting with someone on the phone. So I just used my superior deduction skills after that. So, how is he?"

"Fine," I said cautiously. "I can call whoever I want you know."

"Clearly. What're you doing, Caroline?"

"I though you might understand, Damon. He just crept under my skin like a parasite and never left. It's so hard to think about anything else and he's always there making sure I don't."

"Why would I understand that? I haven't thought about going gay for Klaus recently."

I shook my head. "Why are you so irritating? No, you did it, are still doing it, to Elena."

Damon grimaced and sat down next to me on my bed. He patted my foot teasingly and then clutched it as hard as he could. "Don't ever talk to him again. Do you hear me?" he demanded seriously.

"What can you do about it?"

"Lock you away."

"Elena wouldn't let you."

"I don't think she'd mind as long as she could visit you. She has an intense desire to keep Klaus out of her life. She's thought up all the plans and assisted in executing them. She wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste," he chatted as if they were discussing the weather.

"Alright, I won't. Okay? I promise."

Damon searched in my eyes for anything that would suggest I was lying to him. He apparently didn't find what he was looking for because he said, "Fine. But if I ever catch you at it again I will take your phone, and consider locking you away."

I nodded and dismissed him from my house before flopping back down on my bed. I knew this was for the best but I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. I wasn't sure how I felt about him but it had been something new. That much I was sure of.

The hours in the day passed by at a sloth-like pace. I didn't feel like visiting Elena or Bonnie and with Klaus gone nothing truly exciting was happening. I cooked my mom dinner, not that she would come home to eat it while it was still hot, and watched reruns of Gilmore Girl. And then my phone buzzed.

Before I even looked, I knew it was Klaus. I picked my phone up and hung up on him before the buzzing drove me insane. I then proceeded to put my phone on silent so I wouldn't be tempted in any way.

The next morning I woke and checked my phone as always to see if I had any texts or messages. Sure enough, I had a message. From an unknown number.

The days turned into weeks and I still had that message plus three more slowly aging, untouched on my phone. He would call me every Friday night, just in case by some miracle, I would pick up. Elena was proud of my self restraint and Damon stayed out of my way which was all I could possibly ask for but I missed his accent and his cheeky smile. I couldn't help it and it was getting exponentially worse as every day passed by. I couldn't even picture his face in my mind perfectly. It was more of a blurry image.

It was Friday night and I knew he would call. He would leave another message for sure. It was getting nigh impossible to ignore his messages. Out of the corner of my eye, I observed my phone light up and my fingers began to tingle, just itching to slide my finger across the screen and accept the call. My stomach began to ache slightly and the pain of the desire was impossible to cope with. I just had to listen to those messages. It might stay my hand from actually speaking with him.

I pushed down on the number one on my keyboard to dial my voicemail and automatically heard his voice crackle through. The relief and release I felt was different but just as prominent as that of an orgasm. There was no other word for it.

"Caroline. What did I say? Why won't you pick up? I thought you enjoyed our last conversation. Please call."

Then it flipped to the next one.

"I've been thinking and now I get it. They won't let you talk to me. Worried you'll invite me back? I'm flattered," he chuckled. "I just really hope that you are listening to these. Otherwise there isn't much point."

And then the next.

"I can't remember the exact color of your eyes. I've been trying to paint you for awhile now, but I can never remember the color of your beautiful blue eyes. I hate this."

Then the next.

"I just want to know how you are. I realize that's too much to ask but just pretending I asked helps me a little. I'm getting desperate. I feel so weak. Caroline Forbes, what in the hell are you doing to me?"

And then the final one.

"Caroline," he whispered, his voice cracking noticeably. "I miss you." And then there were no more.

I ran out to my car and started the ignition. I drove out of Mystic Falls and all through the night all the way to Richmond. I parked in a little diner that was open 24/7 and ordered a cup of coffee. Then I dialed Klaus' number.

"Hello?"

"Richmond, Virginia, Tyrell's diner. Meet me." Then I hung up. There was no going back now. I was going to see him. Much of my life had been lived on impulse ever since I became a vampire and that wasn't changing now.

It had been no more than thirty minutes and then the door to the diner swung wide open crashing against the side of the building, and there he was, his eyes sweeping over every inch of my body.

Klaus's POV

Caroline was sitting at a booth staring out the window. She looked peaceful, almost like she was daydreaming but her hand was shaking slightly giving away her nervousness. She stared at me surprised that I had arrived so soon and then a reserved expression descended on her face.

I strolled over and stopped only inches from where she was perched on the edge of the booth.

"That's it?" I smiled. "No hello kiss?"

She brought her fingers to her temple and shook her head. "Remind me why I like you again. You drive me crazy."

"That's exactly why. I drive you crazy."

She shook her head again. "What the hell am I doing? I must be bat-shit crazy! I can't be doing this to Elena right now. She'll kill me!"

"You invited me here. You're sending me away already?"

"No, I'm not. I don't think."

"So, secret love affair? Is that what you decided on?"

She threw her hands in the air and shrieked in frustration. "No! I don't know why I asked you to come see me. It was obviously a mistake." Then she yanked her purse of the table and shoved past me to the door.

"Caroline, wait. I'm sorry," I said wrapping my hand around hers. I spun her around to look at me. "I'm being insensitive. I really did miss you."

"Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it."

"I know. But I don't do this sort of thing and I don't know what's going on. But I've had this sensation described to me countless times. Caroline, I think I'm in love with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline stopped abruptly in front of the door and I accidentally ran into her. She whipped around and there was hardly any emotion in her eyes as if they were as dry as a bare piece of parchment.

I grimaced in an attempt to smile, but for the first time in a long while I was nervous about what someone thought of me. Of how she would receive me. In the past, my advances hadn't been returned. In reality, I was scared. What if it had been the wrong time? Wrong place? What the hell was she thinking!

"I would really appreciate it if you said something."

"Said something?" she mumbled, practically incoherently. "I really didn't see this coming," she said to herself.

"This is not in the least bit reassuring, love."

"Do you even know what love is?"

"No. I have no idea. But do you?"

"Of course, it's a feeling you get when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, when nothing can come between you, when you're on top of the world and nothing can reach up and touch you to pull you down screaming, it's bliss. It's when..."

I lifted a finger to her lips which automatically silenced her. There was clearly a dilemma trying to unravel in her brain because all of her concentration was on the fact that my finger was on her lips, not actually the conversation I was trying to have. It felt almost one-sided even though words were spilling from her mouth.

"Then, sweetheart, I'm definitely in love with you. Spending the rest of my life with you is much to big a concept to comprehend, but since the day I met you nothing could come between the time I desired to spend with you, and when I first saw you; your sparkling blue eyes, your beautiful bouncy blond hair, the care you put into your appearance made me feel as though I was on top of the world. But I disagree with you on one count. You have no idea what love is. I've read thousands of books about it and not a single one describes it exactly the same way because it's different for everyone. But I know that I've fallen through the stars, the atmosphere, the earth, to the deepest, darkest part of the ocean where only you shine."

She peered at me for a brief second and then jerked the door to the diner open and stormed out with a huff and very dramatically. It was one of the things I adored most about her, even when she was walking away from me for what seemed like the hundredth time. I followed her outside, intending to just hop in my car and try to deal with her another day; try to make her understand another day when she stopped suddenly directly in front of her car. Her shoulders sunk as if she was giving way to an enormous pressure that would fall to the ground and shatter if she relaxed for even a moment. Then before I knew what was happening, she was there. Her hair flying around my face, her legs curling around my waist, and her arms fastening around my neck. I barely caught her in time it was so unexpected. Then her perfectly shaped lips were on mine. I kissed her back with a passion that had been hiding inside of me for weeks, and when released there was nothing in the world that could get in it's way. Somehow she ended up against the wall of the diner and I was slowly, seductively kissing my way down her neck to her collarbone where I slid my lips back in forth simply breathing in her lavender and rose aroma. My hands were encircled around the lower part of her back, just barely touching some skin where her shirt had lifted up from being shoved against the wall. There were little sparks igniting wherever my skin came in contact with hers. I rose back to her lips, and this time kissed her deeply and sweetly. She moaned slightly, making me shiver, and brought her hands through my hair, occasionally stopping to twirl one of the curls.

I finally brought her back down to earth giving her one last peck on her nose before releasing her from my embrace. We were both panting heavily and I leaned my head against hers, so that we could still be touching because when we were I wasn't alone.

"Sorry," she giggled quietly, high from the kiss. "I should've warned you."

"No, that was perfect. You're incredible."

"You're not to bad yourself."

"So was that a you love me too?" I questioned.

"No. That was just an I'll think about it."

"Wow," I whispered, fingering my lips slightly. "I wonder what a you love me too feels like."

"That's something you might never figure out, Niklaus."

I sighed and stood up straight backing away from her. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I can't promise anything," she said, her eyes saying sorry.

"Invite me back."

"I would except I'm not willing to risk my friendship with Elena for anything. I'll talk to her, I promise, but who knows where this is going.

I was about to protest, when she silenced me with a sly kiss. "I should go. I'll call you if anything changes."

I nodded and opened her car door open for her. She smiled and sat down in the passenger seat. Then I slammed the door, and just as I turned away to head home to Rebecca I heard the soft screeching of a window rolling down.

"You're much better kisser than Tyler ever was," she called after me. And then the light at the bottom of the ocean sped away as my world morphed back into darkness and shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

*I'm branching out a little on Klaus' character because we've never seen him in a position where he actually ends up with the girl he loves...and I kind of figured he would be the hopeless romantic type so if he seems OOC to you I'm sorry but it's just my interpretation.

Caroline's POV

"Where were you last night? I called you like 10 times and your house like 15. Your mom said she hadn't seen you for hours."

"Why were you calling me?"

"Could you just answer my question?" Elena sighed exasperatedly.

I raised my eyebrows and waited patiently for her to answer mine. I was trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

"It was Bonnie. She went into an odd prophetic state. It was terrifying and she was mumbling something about me being in danger. What's knew, though? So?"

"I...I went to Richmond."

"What's in Richmond?"

"Nothing."

"Caroline," Elena pleaded. My face must have hardened because Elena gripped my shoulder and smiled. "How about an easier question. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"It was in the car. I didn't bring it with me."

"With you where?"

"I went to Richmond last night to see Klaus," I let out in a speedy huff.

"I thought you weren't talking to him."

"He left messages. I listened. Then I was impulsive. I'm sorry, Elena. If you don't want it to happen again, it won't."

"Don't want it to happen again? Of course I don't want it to happen again! What's really going on between you two?"

"I think he loves me..." I trailed off, hardly able to believe it myself.

Elena took my hands in hers. "Caroline, haven't you thought that maybe he wants something from you and is just using you to get it? It wouldn't be out of character."

"Of course I...he was just...he was so sincere, Elena. I guess it's possible but I don't think he would do that to me. What was his motive when he was first interested in me?"

"Who knows? It's Klaus. We don't trust him."

"No," I said firmly. "You don't trust him. I do. Elena, I want to him back. I think I might love him too."

"I'm so judging you right now. Okay, for argument's sake, let's say you do. What about the danger he poses to me and Damon and Stefan and the rest of our friends?"

"And what are those exactly, Elena? Everything seems to be over. You're a vampire. He can't use your blood anymore, so he isn't going to hurt you. Don't you think we're all being too paranoid? We all might be able to move on from this if we forgive."

Elena sighed. "He'll just throw us into another one of his little games." I stomped my foot on the floor, ripped my purse from her hand which had somehow ended up there, and screamed out the door, slamming it in her face. Elena came jogging out. "Caroline. Hey! Alright, I'll think about it, just don't do anything stupid," she bellowed out to me. I let out a stream of hot breath from my nose and shook my head. I understood where she was coming from, but I couldn't believe she didn't trust me enough to control the situation.

I dialed Klaus' phone and it automatically went to voice mail.

"This is Klaus. I'm most likely killing your mother, but please leave a message. I'll make sure and tell you what her last words were."

I went into a laughing fit and was still laughing when the beep went off. I was finally able to collect myself but my laugh was going to be more than half this message. "I just wanted to tell you that there hasn't been any luck yet. Elena's _thinking___about it. Whatever the hell that means."

"Giving him an update?"

I turned to see Damon standing inches behind me. "Creepy, much? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Doing what I do best. Protecting Elena."

I was about to ask what that meant when he pinned my hands behind my back and tied them with vervain soaked wire. Then he threw me over his shoulder and carried me back to the Salvatore mansion and put me in one of the various dungeons in the basement. He swiped my phone from my pocket, untied the wire, and locked the door behind him.

"I'll hold on to this."

"You're an asshole, Damon. Elena'll never love you."

"At least she'll be safe."

"She's a vampire now. She can protect herself," I argued.

"Well, I disagree. Sleep tight, Blondie. I'll make sure and give an update to Klaus if he calls. Maybe he'll come save you. But then we'd have the right to stake him and put him away forever."

"Are you going to tell Elena you locked her best friend in the basement?"

Damon bowed his head, and a hint of pain was discernible in his eyes. "No. But I'm sure she'll find out. She always seems to. That's what happens when you have a saint for a brother."

My phone buzzed in his leather jacket. "Ooh! Maybe I can give a flirty hello to Klaus." He glanced at the screen of my phone and shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, just Mom. Maybe I'll say hi, and then go through your pictures and texts."

I glared at him through the bars and he smiled. "Don't worry, Caroline. I'm a changed man. I wouldn't do that."

"Are you?" I sneered.

"No." He put his index finger to his lips and made a shhing sound. "Just don't tell Elena."

I rolled my eyes and slumped back to the corner of the cage. "Are you ever going to let me out?"

"Not me. I'm sure Stefan or Elena will though. You'll just have to wait a couple of days. I'll even be super nice and leave your phone on this table so that you can grab it when that happens." Then he tromped back up the stairs leaving me by myself in this dark musty cell.

Throughout the night my phone wouldn't stop buzzing. Not only was it reassurance that I would get out of here, it was also a torture device. Any one of those could be Bonnie, or Elena, or...Klaus.

I pulled a ponytail holder off my wrist and put my hair up. Then I teased it out and began braiding my hair. Then unraveling that and fishtailing my hair. It was going to be a long couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus's POV

I had my paints set up and was staring at my half-completed painting of Caroline for the 50th time. The kiss we'd shared last night kept zooming around in my head making it difficult to focus. And it birthed a desire to somehow weave the love and desire I felt for her into the painting. Maybe with a soft, light background, or a small flirty smile. I heard my phone ringing over in the next room so I set down the palette and brush and leisurely strolled over hardly paying attention to the fact that it'd already stopped ringing.

The call had been from Caroline. I swore silently to myself for missing the call and dialed my voicemail to be greeted with her tinkling laugh resonating in my ear. It was so wonderful. I could've listened to it all day long, like music. Then, as usual, she filled me in on what was going on back home. The place I'd made home. The only place I would ever call home. And, of course, Elena was being stubborn as usual. I wasn't sure whether she'd said she'd think about it or whether Caroline was trying to get my hopes up, but either way I felt a little bit reassured. I smiled to myself and placed the phone in my pocket and went to find Rebekah.

"My dear sister, I think we'll be able to go home soon."

"Mmm...great. I can spend yet another day in this awful place because you went and got yourself kicked out of the one place I want to be. When's soon?"

"I'm not sure," I murmured, hoping I would have a definitive date soon.

"Right, well, don't talk to me again until you know. I'm not feeling rather sentimental today like I usually do so leave me alone. I'm not exactly pleased with you."

"When have you ever been sentimental?" I laughed.

She glared up at me from the book she was most likely pretending to read and pointed a finger back towards my studio. "Go play with your paints."

"Alright. But you have to tell me something."

"Do I?" she said patronizingly.

"Yes. Or I'll stand here for the next six hours singing songs from that one puppet play that Cole would put on every year just to spite Father. You know the one that had a family strangely familiar to ours that hated each other's guts and..."

"Ugh...yes. What then?"

"Why do you want to go back so bad? And don't deny you do, because I can tell that you do. But, why? You've only lived there a little while and there've been other cities that you liked much better."

She shrugged and wouldn't look up to meet my eyes.

"It's the human isn't it? Matt or whatever his name is. You took a fancy to him just because he was trying to be a decent human being. If it helps much, I'm sure it wasn't because of you."

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" was all she said in reply. I got the feeling it was a rhetorical question but I couldn't let the opportunity to get the last word in pass.

"The satisfaction, sister. The satisfaction. Isn't it just divine?"

I felt a buzz in my pocket and went back to my studio to retain some measure of privacy. It was a text this time, but still from Caroline. I knew that in this moment, if I had a functional heart, it would be sporadically beating.

Before I even finished the text I could tell it wasn't written by Caroline. The words were abbreviated and were sarcastic and strangely angry or bitter. One of the two.

_Ur precious C is in a hi-end prison cell as we speak. Not sure wen she'll get out but not for a wile. How's it feel, Kryptonite?_

I didn't understand the nickname, but I automatically knew it was from Damon. No one else would even bother coming up with a nickname. All I knew was that I had to go break her out. To hell with not being allowed in town. There'd been some huge developments since I'd been gone. New things that would've factored into my agreement to leave. And I was going back. I loved her, and nothing was going to stand in my way. I love her I told myself over and over again. It was such a new feeling, but one that I wouldn't exchange for anything, even my hybrids.

I raced back into the living room where Rebekah was and threw her a cardigan I'd picked up off the kitchen table.

"We're going back now. Don't bother packing up. We'll do that later. Right now, we're leaving."

"What happened?" Rebekah asked, sincerely worried about what had gotten me all riled up.

"Damon put Caroline in a cell so she couldn't contact me." I hadn't been positive it was Damon until I'd said it out loud.

"Doesn't sound so bad. They're her friends after all. Sounds even a little selfish to me, brother."

"You don't know Caroline like I do. She'll be banging on the bars and pleading to be set free, and her friends will just shake their heads and continue living their oh so pleasant Klaus free lives. Caroline isn't meant to be caged up. She hates it. They have no idea what they've unleashed."

"What?" Rebekah laughed, "a German Shepard on a leash? You wouldn't do anything Caroline isn't alright with. She has you around her finger. You're powerless, Klaus."

I shuddered, knowing the truth in her words. It was always what I'd been afraid of. Why I estranged myself from my family and hardly ever once in my history had any friends. Love put you on a leash of linked metal. It was unbreakable, for if you broke it, it would remold itself around your neck. The guilt would never leave you. And now, I was in that very situation, and for once in my life I wasn't going to tighten the chain around my neck. I was going to reaffirm my position around Caroline's finger. The leash and noose was going to become a ring.

"I know," was all I whispered in reply. Rebekah's eyes flicked up to me in surprise and she looped her arm through mine. "I don't know you've become, Niklaus, but if Caroline is to thank for it, I might be able to get along with her just fine."

Caroline's POV

The musty smell of the cell greeted my senses as I woke and sat up from the floor and leaned back against the cold cement wall. There was no sign of Damon, Elena, or Stefan and I could still smell the vervain lingering on my throbbing red fingers. If I was in here much longer, I would go insane. Rattle the bars, try and wrench them apart, bang against the walls, anything to get anybody's attention. Elena couldn't be okay with this. She must not know.

I heard the slamming of a door and before I knew where it had come from, I leaped up off the floor and catapulted against the bars.

"Hey! Let me out of here! Goddammit Damon, Elena, whoever you are. This is ridiculous! I'm your friend, assholes!"

Then steps were echoing down the stairs and I saw the raven color of Damon's hair. _Shit, _I thought. Damon was the last person I wanted to see right now despite my frantic calling.

"Is that Caroline I hear?" he said delightfully in a sing-song voice. "Do you want out, Blondie?"

"What do you think?" I murmured, sinking back to the ground, all hope dissipating.

"Unfortunately for you, no can do. You see, me and Elena are going to some stupid dance tonight and I want to put my best foot forward. Which requires some prep. Clothes, hair, the works. Although, I might be able to get away with excluding the shirt. Anyways, I best be on my way."

"No one will be home?" I said, hope undeniably sinking into my voice.

"Stefan will be. You might get lucky. He tends to be more sympathetic towards damsels in distress. Although, you know how he loves to obey Elena's wishes."

"Elena wants me here?"

"I thought I already made this clear. We can screw Klaus if he comes for you. It's the perfect opportunity and Elena wants to take advantage."

"You're an ass."

"I know, princess. I know. Oh and just so you know, your hair looks like a hay bale. Might want to fix that up before your darling Klaus comes to save you. He might have second thoughts."

He went back upstairs and all I could think was it would be perfect if Klaus would just hurry up. He would free me, get us to his mansion in Mystic Falls, and show those stuck up losers why sticking your best friends in prison was not the solution. For the first time in my life I simply wanted Klaus by my side, in front of all my family and friends, so they could see us for who we were. I was done hiding and eloping in the middle of the night. Did I love him? I wasn't sure. But I knew, more than anything else in the world, we could be something. I wasn't going to give up on it and neither was he, and until I had proof he was the monster everyone claimed he was, that's the way it would be. _Come for me, Klaus. Come for me._

Klaus's POV

Within the hour, I was standing at the Salvatore's door debating whether or not I actually wanted to do this. I'd come to believe I would do anything for Caroline, but know that I was here, the thought of being at the mercy of someone like Damon or Elena made me sick. I was pacing back and forth and occasionally glanced back over my shoulder at Rebekah, who was lounging in the car painting her fingernails a bright orange color.

I took a deep breath and drew upon the feelings that had overcome me only an hour ago. The frantic fear rushed back into my body and I began searching for the nearest window I could easily sneak in through. The one on the bottom floor would land me somewhere near the door to the cellar so I jimmied it open and crawled through. I landed lithely on my feet and peered out the doorway down the hallway trying to discern shadows or odd textures in the darkness indicating a person. There wasn't anyone as far as I could tell, so I pattered into the hallway and quickly down to the cellar. Within seconds of peering into various cells, I found Caroline hunkered down on the floor, twiddling a piece of her hair between her thumbs.

"Caroline," I whispered.

She spun around and grinned hugely when she saw me. "You came."

"Of course I did. Now, love, how do I spring you out of here?"

"I don't know," she mumbled miserably. "Stefan probably has the blasted key."

"Suffering, love?" I snickered, as always, amazed by her dramatics.

"You have no idea."

"No, I suppose not. I've never been deprived of the opportunity to curl my hair every morning. Oh, wait, I don't curl my hair."

"Klaus," she growled.

"I'm sorry, it just so lovely to see you."

"Delightful. Now get me the hell out of here!" she bellowed.

"Well if Stefan didn't hear us, he did now. On the bright side, the key's coming to us."

I heard the woosh of a vampire running down the stairs and turned to be met with a wooden stake flying towards my heart.

*So I know it's been a while, but if it helps, the other story I've been writing has been going splendidly. I hope this chapter satisfies you in some way and I'm always up for recommendations of where this story should go or a type of scene you would like to see. Lily Blackthorne, all my thanks goes to you, for without you, this update might not have happened for another six months. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped to the side and caught the stake in my hand. Did Stefan think I was really that stupid? What else did they ever do when I was within twenty feet of them? Stefan had a miniature crossbow in his hand and had another stake already loaded. He was about to shoot when Caroline crashed against the bars.

"Stefan! No!" she shouted.

He paused and I sprung. I ripped the crossbow away and broke it in half over my knee before pinning his hands behind his back and kicking the back of his knee so he would bend down. I had the stake I'd snatched from the air and stabbed Stefan in the arm with it.

"Klaus, get me out of here," Caroline called. Stefan reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out the key. "Tell Caroline I'm so sorry," he whispered. I ripped the stake out of his arm and offered him an arm up before racing to Caroline and unlocking the door. She collapsed into my arms and I held her close. I pulled away slightly to stroke her face with my thumb and examine the injuries on her hands which were plastered to my chest. "Stefan says he's sorry," I murmured to her and she shook her head. She raised her hand, slung it over my neck and kissed me with a feline ferocity. Before I could even kiss her back she'd pulled away and gave Stefan a death stare.

"Caroline," Stefan said, approaching her cautiously, "I'm sorry. Elena asked us to and I couldn't disobey her. But, that's why nobody but Damon ever came down here. Because if we had, the key would be in the lock and Klaus would be back. I shouldn't have doubted you though," he laughed, motioning to me, "He's whipped."

Caroline giggled and glanced up at me. My eyes were still flipping between her worn-down face and her bright blisteringly red hands. She patted me on the cheek and spun around in my arms to smile at Stefan. "He is, isn't he?"

I glared at them both before lifting her in my arms like they do in the movies. "May we go?" I asked, a tint of sarcasm bleeding into my voice.

"I suppose," Stefan replied. "But don't be surprised when Damon burns your mansion down at midnight."

"I'll be ready for him."

"Just don't hurt him," Stefan pleaded. "He's doing it all for love, however much I hate to admit it. He's more whipped than you are."

I nodded, grateful for what Stefan had done. I had never enjoyed being in other's debts but I already had a perfect opportunity to clear that from my consciousness. I gave Stefan a respectful nod and then carried Caroline out the front door.

We arrived at my mansion to the delight of Rebekah.

"Thank god! I'm gonna go back to our apartment and pack everything up to bring home. You two lovers just stay out of my way."

Caroline's head was lolling against my shoulder and so I left in my arms and took her up to my bathroom. I set her on the counter and her head fell back against the mirror in exhaustion.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I murmured, wetting down one of my white hand towels and pressing it lightly against her inflamed skin. Her hand twitched and I automatically stopped and set the towel down.

"Am I hurting you?"

"It just stings a little. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just get it over with."

I nodded and continued the process of flushing out her wounds. Once that was done I slashed apart the bottom half of my shirt and wound the fabric around her wrists.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's alright. It's just the shirt I paint in. You know you like it," I grinned.

She flushed slightly and punched me in the shoulder feebly. "I don't really like arrogant boy's chests. They're not nearly as attractive."

"Whatever you say, love. Let's get you off that counter." I offered her my forearms and she slipped off the counter of her own will.

"I'm not a toy doll. I can handle standing on my own two feet. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

I shook my head and flicked the dial over to hot water. I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly for a couple of seconds before she shooed me out. I couldn't think of anything that could occupy my mind other than her. So I went back down to the painting and it hit me. The color of her eyes. It was the deepest blue of the ocean combined with the purest waters in the forest. I set to work and before I knew it her eyes and lips were in place. Somehow, my hand had worked the most perfect masterpiece I'd ever created, and that was saying something.

I heard a floorboard creak and smiled when Caroline's hand rested on my shoulder. She kissed my cheek and her hand slid down my arm and laced through my fingers.

"It's beautiful."

"As is it's subject." I swiveled around to face her and stepped back in shock. She was wearing my light grey sweater and nothing else. Her pale legs seemed to stretch on forever and I just wanted to run my fingers over her skin.

"Um," I breathed, "Didn't you have clothes?"

"I couldn't get back in them. They reeked of the dungeon. I'm tired of reliving what an ass Damon was. Do you like it?" she questioned, striking a pose.

"You have to ask?" I lifted her off her feet and brought my lips to hers. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I bent my back to recompense for the added weight. Her soaking wet hair flicked back and forth across my face, leaving trails of water everywhere like scratches from a blackberry bush. I set her down and wiped one of my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"I'm drenched. Don't girls blow dry their hair?"

"I wanted to see you. Blow drying my hair didn't seem all that important. Do you want me to clean that up for you?" She didn't wait for a reply and she used the sleeve of my shirt to soak up the water. My shirt rode up above her stomach, baring her white and pink polka-dotted underwear.

"Okay," I rushed, "time for you to go rest."

"Flustered, Mikaelson?

"I don't think anybody has ever called me that before."

"Probably because you wouldn't let them. You just threaten people who irritate you so they get out of your way."

I grimaced. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Caroline laughed. "I know who you are. Don't worry, I'm not trying to start a fight. I was more pointing out you're my bitch."

"Get over yourself," I sighed, ruffling her hair. "Come on, love. Let's get you in a comfortable memory foam bed, shades drawn, some scented candles, and heated blanket. You've been sleeping on a cold hard ground. You _need_ rest."

"You make not spending time with you so tempting."

"And you just convinced me rest was the absolute worst idea for you."

"Nah," Caroline said, "I feel like sleep."

I shook my head and picked her back up.

"Are you going to carry me everywhere?"

"Is that alright with you?"

"Mmm," she murmured. "It's like having a personal chauffeur."

We made it up the stairs and I laid her in my bed. The light red walls darkened as I shut the shades until I lit the candles. Suddenly, pink polka-dots were scattered across the walls. I strode over to her and kissed her forehead. Her now light brown hair was splayed across the pillow like she was submerged in water and her slight hands were tucked up underneath her cheek. Her eyes were closed and her light purple eye makeup was smudged around her entire eye-socket. I thought about crawling in with her, but I wasn't sure she'd want me to so I slipped out of the door and slowed the momentum of the door so that it wouldn't slam and wake the most sporadic, spunky, lively, and gorgeous woman I'd ever met.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't long after I put Caroline to bed that a knock rang on the door. I thought about it ignoring it and actually crawling into bed with Caroline anyways, when the knock grew more persistent. I strolled over and opened it wide to find Damon leaning against one of the white pillars making an arch over my door.

"So, you're back."

"Yes, as per the deal, which I think you might've broke by locking Caroline away."

"Nah. There were never any specifics. I just played with them a little bit."

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Ooh," Damon grinned, "Someone's had a bad day." I rolled my eyes and waited for Damon to put his big man pants back on.

"I want to kill you, but unfortunately I've been denied permission. Apparently Elena has seen the light after a long soulful talk with Stefan that I wasn't allowed to be a part of. So, I came instead to impart on you an early wedding gift."

"We're not..."

"Okay, a very very early wedding gift," and before I could even register what was about to happen, Damon shoved the final white oak stake into my stomach, even though I could've sworn was in my sock drawer. But, I guess I'd been gone for some time. I slumped down to the floor to my chagrin and Damon chuckled before disappearing in the time it took me to blink. I muscled it out of my chest, panting heavily, and rested my head on the cold hard wood floor. I don't know how long I laid there, but long enough for Caroline to wake up and come down to help me up.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," she said.

"No you're not, Caroline. He'll just keep retaliating until someone actually gets seriously hurt."

"You're seriously hurt," she cried.

"No. Tis but a scratch."

Caroline laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Only you would quote Monty Python to change the topic. I didn't even know you'd seen that." I grinned down at her and wrapped her in my arms, resting my chin on her head.

"I wasn't sure you had either. Oh, I thought you should know that Elena is on our side now."

"She is?"

"Mmm," I murmured, delighted to hear the forgiveness and excitement in her voice at the prospect. "You should go call her."

"I will," Caroline replied, slipping out from my arms. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Take all the time you need, love. I'll be fine." It was mostly true, but I actually never wanted her out of my sight ever again. Unfortunately, love wasn't always about getting what you wanted, which was something I'd learned from Caroline in the last couple of days. And since my entire life had been about getting my way, you can imagine how life-changing this realization had the potential to be.

Caroline's POV

"Elena?"

"Caroline! Oh my god, I was so worried you'd never talk to me again. I had no idea, okay, and Klaus had done horrible things in the past to..."

"I know," I interrupted. "I get it Elena. I wish you had trusted me but I get why you didn't and I forgive you."

"Who told you I'd changed my mind?"  
"Klaus, via Damon. You're boyfriend is psychotic mind you."

"I told him off, don't worry, but it didn't change anything. He simply did what I asked without question, which is amazing."

"Don't you think you need someone who challenges you?" I sighed, hoping Elena would just be with Stefan again.

"He does. I just think he agreed with me on this matter. Or at least the Klaus part of it. He's always wanted to stake him...permanently."

"Are you happy?"

"Very," Elena said.

"Then I'm alright with it," I conceded.

"Are you happy, Caroline?"

"I haven't been happier in my entire life. I didn't even know what I'd been missing this entire time, but I do now and I don't intend on letting him go."

"What's he like?"

"He's caring, considerate, protective, drop dead gorgeous as usual, funny, and so desperately in love with me it's almost sad or funny. I haven't decided which yet." And then I felt arms wind around me, brushing across some skin that had become visible when I lifted the phone to my ear. His lips touched my neck and I shivered.

"Sad," he whispered. "It's the saddest thing in all of human history."

"Apparently it's sad," I laughed into the phone to Elena. She joined the laughter, and pretty soon she was the only one because my breath caught as Klaus's hands explored up my shirt and started tracing circles around my belly button."

"I got to go," I breathed.

"Wear a condom."

"Ha ha," I laughed shortly and ended the call. "Stop doing that," I groaned. "It's driving me insane."

"That was kind of the goal."

"Well, congratulations. Let me go."

He complied and I turned to face him. "Can I say something without you interrupting me once?"

He nodded and waited patiently not even touching me to distract me from my thoughts.

"Remember that kiss in Richmond? And how you asked me what it meant and how I told you I'd think about it? Well it meant I love you, more than anything. I haven't met anyone like you Niklaus, and I'm sorry it took me so long to catch on the the fact that you were meant for me. You challenge me, make me laugh, you love me, and you always have. And most importantly, you make me happy. Happier than Tyler or Matt ever made me. And I don't know why. I think it might have something to do with the fact that my emotions regarding you are just much stronger, whether it's hate, irritation, or love. And I just wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know that I'm not going anywhere, that I'm yours and you're mine and that no matter what is happening I will always fight for that because I love you and that's what I think love is."

He didn't say a word but was in an absolute state of bliss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight. "I can't...I can't...not anything like that," Klaus whispered. "I don't know what...I just..."

"Shh. I know."

"I love you too Caroline Forbes, more than I can express." He kissed me on the top of the head before pushing me away slightly and using his index finger to lift my face to his. Hie eyes were swelled to the brim with tears and the lighter tinges of blue were sparkling. "You're so beautiful," he smiled before bending down and kissing me.

I don't know what time or dimension we were in, I didn't even know if we were on planet earth any longer. I just knew it didn't matter because I was with him. I would always be with him. And that was the beautiful thing about love. Five days ago I wouldn't have been able to say, let alone believe that any relationship could last forever because none of mine ever had. But I believe it now. More than I believed in curling my hair every morning, or taking a shower every day, or being strong for those you care about. And I believed it because those blue eyes staring down at mine as we speak were the exact same color with the exact same emotions swirling through them.

Those blue eyes.

*I had to write you guys a final chapter. I felt bad just leaving it. But this is officially it for this story. I'm so glad so many of you read it and I love you all for doing so. I hope you enjoyed this story almost as much as I did and I hope the ending suited you alright. It's a little bit of overkill but what can I say, I'm hopeless for these two.


End file.
